Isady, Ryazan Oblast
Isady is a village in the Isady rural settlement of Spassk Rayon of Ryazan Oblast. Geography It is located at an altitude of 102 m above sea level, Исады (Спасский район) | Фото Планета on the right bank of the Oka River . The village consists of the streets: Vasily Igonin, Field, Transverse, Procopia Lyapunov, Sadovaya, Shatrishchensky, School, Gorny Lane. Исады (Спасский район) |список улиц History Isady was presumably established in the XI century . There is a tradition that. The Isadians served as if they were a temporary suburban residence of the Grand Princes of Ryazan. There were beautiful gardens, from which the name went. Etymology The name comes from the old word "isad", that is, the place for disembarkation - the quay . This region has convenient places to land on the coast, which was the reason for the origin of the name. This is evidenced by the gently sloping sandy shore of Oka opposite Isad. By the word "gardens" added the sound "and", as a shortened expression of delight - "so and gardens." Over time, the sound of "and" merged with the word "gardens", and formed the name of Isada. The name of Isada came from the word "homestead". So in ancient times "manors" were called, and the "y" sound changed with time in "i". Council of Isady Main article: Council of Isady (1217) Isadians are mentioned by the chronicle under 1217 in connection with the council of the Princes of Ryazan, which ended with the murder of six of them. The Lyapunov Family The Isadians from the beginning of the XVII century were the fiefdom of the Lyapunovs . The most famous representative of the genus Prokopy Petrovich Lyapunov was the initiator of the collection of Zemsky forces for the liberation of Moscow captured by the Poles and the restoration of Russian statehood. They assembled the First Zemsky militia, which launched military operations to liberate Moscow. Procopius Lyapunov actually created and headed a new government "in exile", which ruled the country while the capital was under the power of Polish interventionists. Establishing a strict order and legitimacy in the ranks of the militia, he set against one of the active forces of the militia - the Cossacks. Was treacherously killed by Cossacks. Son Procopius Lyapunov Vladimir built in honor of his father in Isad the temple of the Resurrection of Christ, the construction was completed by grandson Luka Vladimirovich. The temple is, in fact, the only monument in Russia pioneering the struggle for the restoration of the lost Russian statehood, military commander and politician Procopius Petrovich Lyapunov. At the beginning of the XIX century, the troupe of the fortified ballet theater Grigory Pavlovitch Rzhevsky from Isad became widely known to the theatrical community of Moscow and Petersburg and after its sale the owner joined the ranks of the Bolshoi and Mariinsky theaters. Isad's Manor Until the 13th century the summer residence of the Ryazan princes was located here. Since XVI century the patrimony of nobles Lyapunovs. At the beginning of the 17th century, the estate belonged to a prominent figure of the Time of Troubles, the organizer of the first national militia against the Polish-Lithuanian interventionists in 1611, the Duma nobleman P.P. Lyapunov (died 1611), then to his son V.P. Lyapunov and then his son, the so-called L.V. Lyapunov (died 1681), married to Princess F.D. Shcherbatova . In the last quarter of the 18th century, by kinship, the estate was owned by Major General P.M. Rzhevsky (1734-1793), married the first marriage to Princess PG. Meshcherskaya , the second marriage to Princess EN Dolgorukova(1764-1830). At the beginning of the XIX century, his son Ryazan vice-governor, chamberlain GP. Rzhevsky (1763-1830), married to the Countess M.M. Kamenskoye (1772-1853), in which a ballet troupe existed in the estate. In 1815, Isadov was bought by Colonel IA. Kozhin (1781-1833), then owned by his son, Captain II. Kozhin (1811-1898), after his brother Lieutenant NI. Kozhin, married to N.F. Vekrot. Further until 1917, their son was a public and zemstvo figure, titular councilorV.N. Kozhin (1847-1924). With him, there was a well-organized farm, engaged in farming, meadow-growing and gardening. There were equestrian, stock, potato and potato-starch plants. At the end of the XIX century, meteorological observations were conducted, at the beginning of the 20th century, water observations on the Oka River. Preserved two-story Resurrection Church of 1653-1673 years of the cathedral type, built in two receptions. Lyapunov and L.V. Lyapunov and several times renovated by Kozhin (the temple was painted at the end of the XIX century). At the church there was a necropolis of noblemen Lyapunovs and Kozhins. After the revolution of 1917, the manor library and the natural history collection were transferred by the owner, the county Commission for Museums and Monument Protection. P.P. Lyapunov is buried in the cemetery of the Trinity-Sergius Lavra. The last owner of the estate is the native grandfather of the art critic G.K. Wagner (1908-1995), whose childhood was spent in Isad. His great-great-grandfathers were Vice Admiral V.M. Golovin and the German composer R. Wagner. A number of works by artist V.I. Ivanova (r / r 1924), some of them are in the collection of the State Tretyakov Gallery, the State Russian Museum and the Ryazan Art Museum named after I.P. Felicitation “Рязанские усадьбы”. Сос. А.Б. Чижков. Е.А. Графова. Ред. к.и.н., доцент М.А. Полякова. М. Изд. Высшая школа. 2013г. стр. 143-144. Исады. № 191.. People associated with the village *Igonin, Vasily Alexandrovich - Hero of the Soviet Union. *Wagner, Georgy Karlovich - scientist, philosopher, researcher of Old Russian architecture. *Orlov, Vasily Grigorievich - political figure and defender of the autocracy. *Ivanov, Victor Ivanovich - People's Artist of the USSR. Notes Literature * Фёдоров А. Ф. Материалы к истории с. Исады Спасского уезда Рязанской губернии. // Вестник спасских краеведов. — Спасск, 1927. — Вып. І.-С. 4 * Солодовников Д. Переяславль Рязанский. Прошлое Рязани в памятниках старины. — Россия, 1955. — С. 21 * Голдабенков Н. А., Шаров П. А. Спасск. — Спасск-Рязанский, 1994. -Ч. 1.- С.68 * Красногорская И. Исады. // Приокская газета. — 1993. −27 мая Category:Isady, Ryazan Oblast